Aragon
General Information Chalcedonian (795-867) Catholic (876 - August 12, 1759) |culture = Aragonese (Iberian) Accepted cultures: Catalan (Iberian) Sicilian (Latin) |tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy (795 - January 20, 1724) Administrative Monarchy (January 20, 1724 - August 12, 1759) |capital = Pirineo (211) (795 - December 18, 1118) Zaragoza (214) (December 18, 1118 - July 18, 1164) Barcelona (213) (July 18, 1164 - August 12, 1759) |rank = Duchy (795-1000) Kingdom (1000 - August 12, 1759) |tag = ARA|development = Start: 3}} is a Chalcedonian Iberian feudal monarchy located in the Aragon area of the Iberia region, Western Europe; emerging during the 'Charlemagne' era. On the start year of 795, emerging from Sunni , the monarchy will border fellow Chalcedonian nations in the west and in the north, and in the northeast. At the start of year 824 will become a vassal of Chalcedonian , and will be annexed by (now Catholic) at the start of year 922. In between vassalage Aragon will convert to Catholic Christianity. will be released from on October 18, 1035. On January 23, 1516 will be annexed into Catholic that turned into Catholic post-annexation. See also: Castile, Portugal, France, Catalonia, Granada, Navarra, Naples, Sardinia, Sicily Decisions Form Spanish Nation Diplomatically * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Is *** Is ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Have Legitimacy of at least 100 ** All provinces in the Iberian region are not in the Muslim religious group ** One of the following must be true: *** As , have as a subject with less than 32 cities *** As , have as a subject with less than 40 cities * Effect(s): ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** If country was : *** Inherit ** If country was : *** Inherit ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Can embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Will gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberian region except for Area(s): Beiras, Alentejo and Macaronesia. Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Part of the Muslim Group ** Culture is: *** Part of the Iberian group or *** Basque ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** At Peace ** Own core province(s): Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Valladolid (215), Salamanca (216), Servilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), and Granada (223) ** All provinces in the Iberian region are NOT in a Muslim religion group * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain opportunity to embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberia region except for: Beiras, Alentejo, and Macaronesia areas ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Strategy The thing to remember about Aragon is that the later the starting date, the stronger the country will be. If the player wants a harder start, starting from 795 to 1000 will be much harder. However, starting from 1100 to 1516 will be easier because Aragon controls much more territory during that time. Forming Spain should be your priority if that's what you want to do, but you can also stay as Aragon if you want and still get all Iberian cultures accepted if you get the Empire government rank. Alliances Portugal is guaranteed to send you an alliance offer, and you want to accept this. Having a Royal Marriage with them helps as well to maintain good relations, and increase your chances of them getting your dynasty or vice versa. Allying France and the Italian countries is also very beneficial in defending against and attacking Castile and the Muslim states of Iberia. Once you reach Gibraltar, you can begin attacking Morocco and the other North African states; creating a massive empire in Iberia and North Africa. You don't usually want to directly core the North African provinces due to the very high coring costs. Feeding vassals and then annexing them is the way to conquer the Maghrebi states without spending all of your Admin points. Colonization If you did conquer your way to North Africa or Western Iberia, then colonizing Africa and the Americas should be very easy due to provinces like Tangiers and Galicia. If you didn't conquer your way towards the Atlantic ocean, then you shouldn't select Exploration Ideas until you can get enough colonial range to do so. Aragonese Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability * Ambition: ** +1.00 Artillery Fire * Ideas: ** Mercenary Princes: *** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Protection of the Coastlines: *** +25.0% National Sailors Modifier *** +10.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Mediterranean Trade: *** +20.0% Trade Steering ** Consolidation of the Estates: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Chartered Merchant Companies: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Reforming the Administration: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Protect the Little Folk: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Aragonese countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Charlemagne Category:Western Europe countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Administrative Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank)